Confessions
by Anastaysha Marie Sue
Summary: Ok this is a one-shot, again I always say a possible multi shot. Its just love. A confession. and love. I wrote this a while ago so just Review for me! I wanna hear what you think! :D Love, Ana Ok, just to make this all clear I wrote this a month ago!


The _**bold, italics**_ are Sonny's subconscious. The _normal italics_ are her thoughts.

SPOV

"Ugh, why is he staring at YOU?" Tawni screeched silently.

"Don't ask me! He is just looking at me; I'll talk to him later and see what his problem is." I replied.

"You better! It's creeping us out!" Rico and Grady said together.

I roll my eyes and watch Nico and Grady and Tawni leave the cafeteria.

_ C.D.C + S.M ~~~~~_

_Later that day _

I take out my cell phone and plop onto a chair in my dressing room. I dial 'Chad Dylan Cooper's number and wait for an answer.

"Hello?" A familiar and annoying voice answers.

"Hello. How are you?" I say sarcastically.

"What's gotten you so mad at me for?!"

"Nothing! Other than the fact that "Chad Dylan Cooper" was staring at me in the cafeteria! And I would like to know why?"

"No reason!" His voice is cracking

"If it was no reason then why do it? My cast mates are getting mad because of it! If you have a reason, tell me! And I mean tell me NOW"

(Chad sighs through the phone)

"Have I ever told you that you have nice hair?"

"N-no, why are you saying that? All of sudden?"

"I was staring at you because I-"

"You what?"

"Because I thought your hair looked very nice and shiny in the sun."

_What is this... an excuse?_

"I don't want excuses from you Chad. I want truth."

"Ok, then let me take you out tonight....and I'll tell you why, personally, and honestly."

"Umm…uh…"

"Please?"

_Oh my god he said please! I don't want to go anyway so ill just say no!_

_**You're lying to yourself.**_

_I am not! I don't want to go out with him! What if Tawny and them find out? Plus I hate him._

_**You don't hate him. And you need to know the truth so just tell them that you're going out to see Chad because he wants to tell you personally and honestly.**_

_You're probably right, but I hate him! _

_**You're going to find out the truth not to fall in love. Or, are you? Hmm?**_

_Uh…_

"Hello? Sonny? Are you there?"

"Ugh, Ok fine! Where and when?"

"Great! I'll surprise you and I'll come get you at 7:00 pm. Is that Okay?"

_Ugh sure whatever_

"Sure."

"Ok then, it's a date?"

"Um… not exactly a date. But it's a meeting…"

"Ya"

"See ya"

"Bye"

_ C.D.C + S.M ~~~~~_

I get up out of my chair and put on a cute shirt and a skirt to match and grab my purse. All while Tawny walks in.

"Where are you going?"

"Ugh, Chad asked me to meet him somewhere so he can tell me personally and honestly why he was staring at me in the cafeteria."

"You seem kinda excited! Are you sure it isn't a date?"

"Of course not! Do you really think I'd date him?"

"Well, no, but it seems like you two like each other but show it in a mean way!"

She giggles.

I make an annoyed face then look at the time.

"Ah gotta run! He says 7 pm and I don't know where he is taking me."

"Of course you have to! Have fun on your date with Chad!

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

_**But you want it to be.**_

_I don't! God this is frustrating_!

_**Sure, suite yourself.**_

_Fine._

_ C.D.C + S.M ~~~~~_

I walk outside and rub my arms because it's a bit chilly.

_Why didn't I grab a coat?_

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see Chad. I roll my eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi, so ready to go?"

"Uh ya sure!"

"Ok, now follow me to the car…"

I follow him carefully making sure this isn't a prank. He turns to look at me then opens the door and helps me in first. I feel a bit surprised by the gentlemen part and I flush, so I turn away to hide my face. He starts the car and I grab my seat belt and try to buckle it in. It wouldn't go in. I try again and it works. My face flushes because I notice him staring at me again… Then we drive off.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise"

"Come on tell me!"

"No!"

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Then it was silent for about 10 minutes then he stopped the car in front of a park. He removes his seatbelt and so do I, then he helps me out and we walk around and I look at the beautiful pond and the bridge right over it. I went to the middle of the bridge and stared down at the water. It was beautiful at night.

"Now, tell me why you were staring at me; honestly."

I turned my head to look at him and he looked completely innocent and serious, it startled me to see him like this. Almost like he was going to say something really important. I stared at him as he began to explain.

"Sonny, the reason why I was staring at you in the cafeteria was because…"

I just stood there as he began to whisper…

"I am in love with you..." He whispered it as if to caress those words for an eternity.

I gaped because I couldn't breathe and I fell into his arms in shock. He held onto me closely but gently and suddenly I could feel his warmth… this very soothing warmth that put me out of my shock… then I was just in his arms…staring at him… His face was hovering an inch away from mine and this very strong feeling came over me…

_Whoa was I in shock?_

_**Yes you were!**_

_What's this feeling?_

_**It's the love you've been bottling up in you…**_

_Are you saying I am in love with him? Same way he is in love with me…?_

_**If you truly want to know…do you feel it? That tense, sparking fire between the two of you right now? Do you?**_

I slowly began to become conscious of that feeling, I stared at Chad and he stared at me.

_Yes, I do feel it…but what's it supposed to mean?_

_**You know that saying that… If you kiss a boy and you feel a spark or hear bells that he could be your true love? Well this could be it since you are only so close and it's so strong…**_

_Are you telling me to kiss him? Are you nuts!_

_**No your nuts because I am only your subconscious!**_

"Um, lets go, its getting late…they're probably locking up right now"

He startled me out of my mental fight.

"Um, ya…"

_ C.D.C + S.M ~~~~~_

His face and my face were completely flushed. We headed back to the car and I snuck a glance at him and he seemed still embarrassed. I pop in my seatbelt without noticing that he was staring at me. We sat there for a second in silence and then I move my hand to grab my purse when I accidently dropped a small book.

"Um I'll get that"

"Um I'll get that"

We both bend down to reach for it then when our hands touched we looked at each other and I at least felt a zap when we touch, I picked it up along with him and we both set it down together, still looking at each other.

"So, what's inside of this book? Because I see a picture sticking out."

"Its nothing, really!"

I smirked and slowly teased him.

"So it should be okay for me to look in it, right?"

"NO! , don't please!"

I open it either way and I find pictures of me on every page. So I keep flipping through awing and laughing at every picture, I could tell that Chad was smiling and that he was nervous at the fact that I was looking into his S.M. picture book! On the last page there was a picture of both me and him standing there fighting. Except I was circled with a heart and on the bottom it said "C.D.C + S.M." with hearts everywhere.

I looked at him and smiled then set it down.

"So where'd all these come from?"

"I had a photographer follow you around and take pictures of you…sorry but you are cute."

"Oh."

Then we both just sat there in silence for a while staring at the sky.

_ C.D.C + S.M ~~~~~_

"Sonny? Was my confession a stupid mistake? Because you didn't say anything and just fell onto me..."

"No not that, I went into a shock for a minute…"

We were still looking at each other and he seemed to be coming closer.

"Sonny? Do you like me at all?"

_Um, how should I answer that?_

_**Tell him the truth.**_

I breathe in.

"Chad, I..."

I look at him and he has this pure and innocent face on waiting for me to answer… but I didn't answer and we just stared into each other's eyes. He got closer, and I didn't mind at all… we were about an inch away again when his hand reached out and touched my neck pulling me forward and soon we were kissing. It was only one kiss but I felt something, and he was still embracing me, and I was a bit shocked. He looked into my eyes again. I was only in the passenger's seat so our bodies weren't touching or anything.

"Wow…"

He seemed speechless then he let go of me and started the car and drove us to the studio. We got out and walked to the door in silence and the _**door was locked**_.

_ C.D.C + S.M ~~~~~_

We stared at each other in disbelief, and tried again…but soon we gave up and I sighed…

"We could either sleep in the car or get a hotel room…"

"I think a hotel would be better…"

"Ok."

We got back into the car and we drove to a hotel in silence.

_What is wrong with me? I felt it for sure; I even know it now, but a hotel!_

_**He is not going to do anything, have more faith in him, he does have much experience with girls, but he wont do anything you ,sure he is obnoxious but is he being obnoxious right now?**_

_No, he is being nice and very quiet..._

The car stopped in front of a hotel that looked nice. I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt but my skirt was stuck in it and I couldn't seem to take it out. So I had to ask him.

"Um…Chad?"

"Ya?" He looked at me and I was completely flushed.

"Could you help me pull my skirt out? It's kinda stuck in with the seatbelt…"

"Sure" He smiled. My heart melted like that smile was forty-thousand degrees.

He reached in and tried to pull my skirt out. He touched my leg's skin and both of our faces flushed. He tried again and sighed.

"I have to go under your skirt…."

My face went total red. So I just nodded and his face went red as well.

He reached in and slowly tugged on my skirt from inside and I felt the urge to touch his hair so I just patted his head and he looked at me and I looked at him. He returned to work on my skirt and he reached in even further, he was touching my panties! I was shocked and he shrugged and started tugging on them. I slapped his hand. He just laughed.

"It was only a joke…"

"Ya, well be careful, I might have fallen for you but that doesn't mean I'll let you get away with this."

Then both of us realized what I had just said. I slapped my mouth.

"You just said you've fallen for me?"

I nodded. "I said it unconsciously"

But a couple seconds later I found his lips crushing against mine and I was surprised that when he did it I didn't reject. So, he let go and looked at me and I looked at him then found my skirt ripped…

"Oh no!"

"Ah sorry!"

"It's ok…" I smiled and giggled then gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled the seatbelt off.

He didn't remove his hand though, and I just stared in disbelief.

"What?"

"Your hand?"

"Oh sorry" He removed his hand.

We both blushed and went inside and checked out a room. But the room they gave us only had one bed like they were expecting something. I looked at Chad and he looked back at me and we both looked flushed and irritated.

He shrugged and pulled me to the bed and we both sat on it.

He pulled me in and I put my head on his chest and we talked about stuff as though it was natural.

"Ya' know Sonny, you are perfect…"

"Really?" I was startled with the compliment

"Yes, I've liked you for a very long time…"

I got up and looked at his face, he was smiling. Then I just plopped down right next to him and soon we were facing each other and both smiling.

"I love you…I really truly do."

I smiled. "I love you as well…Really, I do."

We got closer and that tense, sparking aura was around us again. We both noticed it and instantly smiled softly at each other. He came closer and embraced me in his arms. It was a very sweet moment, he held me gently and I came in closer, he put his forehead to mine, then slowly our lips molded together. He let go gently then kissed my forehead, then I slowly kissed his cheek and he held me there, embracing me. We looked at each other with loving eyes then his lips crushed mine and I slowly kissed him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me back then he slid his tongue through and I wrapped my tongue around his and he hums in acceptation. Then he slipped his hand up my shirt and brings me in tighter, and then I feel his fingers trying to undo my strap. I slap his hand away. I giggle a bit as he pulls my shirt up to tickle me. He tickles me and I laugh really hard, then I decide to tickle him so I pull down my shirt and unbutton his… This made it seem like I was stripping him but I didn't care; I started tickling him and we both laughed, Then we lay there my hand on his chest and his arms around me. I smiled and kissed his bare chest then, we stayed like that. He never let go. We just… fell asleep.

_ C.D.C + S.M ~~~~~_

_End of Chapter: Confessions _


End file.
